1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of threat detection and identification, and more specifically, to the field of active detection, identification, and elimination of threats hidden inside cargo shipments wile in transit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Economic Jihad is an another manifestation of the asymmetric war against terror. The attacks of 9/11 had cost the terrorists about $0.5 million, and resulted in a cost to the American Economy of over $1 trillion. That includes over $450 billion in direct costs of the war on terror, and more than 0.5% loss in GDP in the first year, which exceeds $500 billion. This is an asymmetry ratio of 1:2,000,000. For each $1 dollar that the terrorists spent, the U.S. alone spent about $2 million. While it is prudent to pay attention to the direct threat of terrorism on our safety and security, it is also very important to pay attention to the fact that the terrorists and many others in the Moslem world have declared an economic war on the US and its allies, a war which they view as having potentially more destructive impact than the human toll of terror.
One of the pillars of the US economy is a world trade activity. However, guarding against illicit cargo trying to enter the country by land, sea or air using shipping containers is a difficult problem. Each year more than 48 million loaded cargo containers move between the world's seaports. Six million loaded cargo containers arrive in the U.S. each year, but only 5 percent have their content visually inspected or x-rayed, opening the possibility that the terrorists could use them to smuggle in nuclear material, explosives, or even themselves.